Girlfriend
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. No one can imagine Black having a girlfriend but it comes a shock for everyone that he has and it's the innocent and kind type of girl!


**Cat: I'm being random here again but anyway, I don't own J/C/HnKnA and also if you like Black x Alice pairing, check out my other story 'Sibling Complex'~! And no, they are not related...**

* * *

It is a shock to everyone when they heard that the least person likely to tie himself to a female has a girlfriend—even the guy's twin can't believe it as well!

"Black, you tied yourself to a female?!" White has said in full disbelief, earning himself a pen thrown in his direction.

"Fucking shit! Don't make me fucking repeat it, damn bastard!"

That's why.

Black is a bastard. He doesn't give a shit—as he colorfully calls it—to anyone and doesn't even care if everyone hates him.

So prey tell, how can someone expect him to—dare to say—fall in love with someone?

"But that's impossible!"

Real hope for your brother there, White.

"How'd you get a girlfriend before me?!" White all says with pure disbelief and horror at the question. "Are you saying I'm not hot and handsome anymore?"

Black gets a tick on his head and he smacks the hell out of his twin. "Fucking retard, we're fucking twins. How will our damn face be not identical?" he asks like it's as simple as that and smirks smugly as he adds something. "But yeah, maybe I'm fucking more handsome and hotter than you."

"Shut it, Black." White deadpans and folds his hands. "Well, I want proof to your so called girlfriend."

Black stares for minute before glaring. "No." he says simply as that and White raises an eyebrow at the no curse sentence.

"Why? You lying?" the twin asks suspiciously and gasps in realization. "Or maybe it's a boyf—"

A sharp pencil almost hit the guy.

"Finish that damn question and I'll fucking see you to hell." Black states as a matter-of-fact and he pulls out his phone, dialing a number. "Oi, Alice!"

White watches the phone conversation of his twin to Alice—who might be Black's girlfriend since the guy doesn't call him "bitch"—and his jaw's hit the ground at how Black is talking to his 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah, I know you said not to call you but I've got an issue."

"..."

Black looks at the still frozen-to-place twin of his and makes an annoyed face. "My stupid twin wants to meet you...so are you available?" he asks seemingly polite and smiles softly. "I see..."

"..."

Black's face burns crimson red that just makes White more shocked.

"...sorry..."

Cue jaw drops.

"...thanks."

And cue dropping to the ground.

"Black isn't..." White's eyes grow big as hell. "ISN'T CURSING?! AND APOLOGIZES AND THANKS SOMEONE?"

"THE WORLD REALLY IS ENDING!"

"Shut it." Black deadpans, hiding his cellphone in his pockets and glares hard at the guy with hinted worry. "Let me fucking get things straight." he states seriously, slightly pink. "If you fucking flirt with my girlfriend, I'll fucking kill you, okay?"

White stares at his brother. 'Black must have fell hard for this girl to feel a little worry of any guy coming for her. That's somehow cute...' he thinks with a small fond smile. '...I wonder what kind of girl his girlfriend is.'

"So I'm going to meet her?" White asks excitedly.

And Black glares harder.

"Yes, yes, you are so don't fucking bother me about this again."

**.oxo.**

White stares at the girl in front of him and can't see how Black manage to get this type of girl.

"Ah." the female looks at their direction and smiles innocently. "Black and his twin, right?"

White stares at Black who glares at him. He fakes some coughs. "Yes, that's right. I'm Black's twin." he says politely like a gentlemen. "My name is White. You are?"

Alice smiles wider and she bows politely. "My name is Alice. Nice to meet you, White." she introduces herself like a proper lady.

And again, White wonders how Black get this type of girl as a girlfriend.

'Innocent, polite, elegant and maybe even sweet...' he lists down the quality of the young lady. 'Definitely the COMPLETE opposite of Black.'

"So Alice, are you the one who told Black not to curse?"

Alice blinks in confusion. "That's right." she answers truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." White says. "I am just—"

"Alice!" Black interrupts in alarm, grabbing straight her hands. He narrows her eyes at the visible cuts darkly. "Did someone fucking hurt you again?" he asks gently tracing the cut. "Who fucking did it?"

"That's sweet of you, Black but." Alice smiles nervously with a big blush. "I actually cut myself in home economic class..."

The male narrows his eyes in suspicion and sighs heavily. "Just be careful, okay?" Black asks seriously and puts his head to the other's shoulder. "You making me worry is bad for my health."

And White can't help but...

***flash***

He takes a picture and smiles at the frozen couple. "Well, nice meeting you, Alice." Whites says playfully and he waves. "But I'm gonna go now!"

Black feels veins in his head. "Fucking delete that picture!" he shouts angrily at the back of his twin before looking at Alice with crossed arms. "So who the fucking hell hurt you again?"

Alice sighs in annoyance and glares at the male. "You are so not going to give up." she states without any doubt and then, makes a teasing smile. "Aw~ You are so cute when you're worried, Black~"

"Fucking bipolar." Black deadpans and looks away, not wanting to stare at the knowing glance of the other. "I'm just fucking doing this shit as a job of a damn boyfriend and so that I fucking won't lost my prank partner."

"In~de~ni~al~!" Alice says in a sing-sang manner. "But the thing you did will really fool anyone into believing we're a couple. Where'd you get the idea?"

"I don't fucking ask for yours so don't ask mine." Black glares—and he will like to say he is not blushing and the redness of his face is due to the sun!—then he narrows his eyes. "Also, don't fucking change the subject. Who the fuck did that to you?"

The dirty blonde sighs in defeat. "Just the usual bullies." she answers truthfully and looks at her cuts. "Makes me wonder how those bitches even get away with it."

"This is just shitty. Name."

Alice pulls out her tongue. "No way!" she says loudly. "You'll beat them up if you know and I want to get my revenge first, thank you very much."

Black sighs and glares at the female, changing the topic. "How many damn days before we fucking stop pretending to be shitty couple?"

"Jeez. Don't get you undies burn." Alice mocks lightly and grins slyly. "Only two more days before April First so we just have three days to go~!"

"Oh hell, I'm fucking looking forward to their damn reactions." the male chuckles loudly. "If White's fucking reaction to seeing you like that is already fucking hilarious, I'm going to laugh my ass out to other people's reactions!"

Alice giggles and wholeheartedly agrees to that. Then, she asks out of a blue. "Want to hang out?"

"Huh?" Black raises an eyebrow and looks away. "I don't fucking like hanging out."

"You never change." Alice smiles softly and winks teasingly. "You still says the opposite of what you want!"

"That's why I'm going to drag you instead and no use disagreeing, I already paid everything for two. And you know, I don't like wasting it, right?"

"Bitch." Black glares and just agrees to whatever it's about. "Let's just fucking get this over with."

Alice beams at that and bounces away—or is about to.

Black grabs the girl's hand with his hand, keeping her into place and walks forward. "Let's fucking get training in being couple while we're fucking at it." he says—and no, he is not blushing or anything—not looking at the female. "We're fucking going to a fake date, too, right?

Alice looks at their hands that are holding each other and tightens her hold. "That's right." she answers, her face burning in full red heat.

And in response, Black just tightens his hold on the hand as well.

* * *

**Cat: So who got fooled by Black and Alice's act? xD But then again, at the end, the holding hands must signifying something more...? Or maybe not? xP**


End file.
